Harmony of the Force
by Echo3Niner
Summary: 3631 BBY, nine years after the end of the Galactic War during the Old Republic. The Sith Empire has drawn back and the Republic is rebuilding. An adventure is beginning which will shake the very foundations of the Jedi and Sith faiths. Can there truly be harmony in the Force? With characters from SWTOR, though the main characters and story are my own.
1. Chapter 1

3631 BBY, nine years after the end of the Galactic War during the Old Republic.

"All five fighters he's faced were good."

"How many of them have I faced?" Ka'an Tra'el asked

"Three of them."

"And the other two, have they ever beaten an opponent who's bested me?" The answer to this was obvious, as Ka'an Tra'el had to double braid his mane, in order to keep it under his helm and from interfering with his fighting, so long had it been since he was defeated.

"Of course not. But, of the three you have faced before, he beat them much faster."

"I think you are over-worried. He is a city rat, he has never been in the championships, and it is this very awkwardness which has befuddled his opponents, until now. You have watched the holos, what should I avoid, and what can I capitalize on?"

The entourage was busy mounting Ka'an's championship armor to his massive, almost 3 meter frame as they spoke. Ka'an had gone through his warmup, his fine gold hair hide was glistening with sweat, which also pooled on the boney ridges above his eyes. His wide flared nose and deep set eyes were typical for his species, but that was the only thing anyone could say was typical of the Kroyn'Tal Champion three years running.

"He fights without style, his moves are brutal, animalistic. His equipment is a mess of hand-me-down scraps that are ill-fitting. It will be your years of battle, the little things this child has never seen. Faints, footwork to maneuver him where he doesn't want to be and taking advantage when he is off-balance; these are the things that will beat him easily."

"I am ready." Is all Ka'an said as he started down the tunnel to the roar of the crowd.

* * *

The crowd noise had dipped as the two warriors began to circle each other. The open air arena was huge by other system's standards, but average where Warriors live. At 30,000 seats, it was dwarfed by the Rols'Kus, which seats 250,000. These preliminary rounds of the Kus'Nar were simply warmup for when the Tawws'Kroyn would be named; and this year Ka'an was going to win that title.

The whelp in front of him was wild; his mane was matted into dreads, whose locks thrust about his head haphazardly to varying lengths. So disheveled was his mane, the youth didn't wear a helm, or he didn't have one, as his piecemeal armor and weapons attested to his low ranking. His Red Roan coat was not typical of their species, and while he was almost as tall, his frame was more lightly muscled than Ka'an, to the point that the first thing that came to his mind was 'wiry'. He was insulted this youth had made it through the five preliminary rounds of the Kroyn'Tal championship, and he would see to it, that this was his last fight in the tournament.

As the fighters circled each other, Ka'an decided to start with a thrusting faint to the face with the blade end of his pole-arm, and when the youth raised his own pole-arm to block, he would reverse his strike, bringing the blunt end to crush his opponent's mid-section. Only, the youth didn't block his thrust at all. The Beast, as the youth was known, ducked the faint, stepping inside Ka'an's thrust, and drove the center of his pole-arm with both arms directly into the center of Ka'an's weapon with such force that he was thrown three meters through the air, sliding to a stop two meters beyond that.

Ka'an took a moment to regain his feet as he shook his head the arena's red dust falling from both outside and inside his armor. The blow was so strong, he gawked in disbelief at his pole-arm that was now broken into two pieces and his chest plate that was dented where the youth's weapon had struck it.

Ka'an realized he was vulnerable and immediately assumed a defensive stance, as far too long was his bewilderment, his opponent would surely be on him any moment. To his amazement, the Beast simply stood where he delivered the blow, his pole-arm's blunt end on the ground, holding it vertically as if a flag, with his head canted to one side, starring at Ka'an.

He dropped the two halves of his now useless pole-arm, and drew his sword. The Beast simply released his pole-arm to drop to the ground and drew his sword as well.

Ka'an saw now, that he would have to use his experience to defeat the Beast, as his style was unorthodox and unpredictable.

He began to circle the youth, changing his stance so his right leg was forward to match his sword arm, giving him more reach and better defensive posture. The Beast circled with Ka'an, with his sword in his left hand, pointed at the ground, the tip hovering only ten or twenty centimeters above it. While Ka'an was in a fighting stance, ready to counter any attack his opponent made, the Beast simply walked, as if on a stroll in the park.

Infuriated, Ka'an started with a lunging thrust to the head, then whipped his blade in an upward circle to the right, bringing it down on his opponents clavicle, then reversed and in a counter circular strike would slice from left to right across the Beast's midsection, ending this farce!

As Ka'an drove forward, the Beast took half a step back with his rear leg, raising his blade faster than he could follow, and guided his blade to the Beast's right. With a feral growl, he saw the youth's mistake. With his left leg forward, the arrogant youth had no way to defend as he whipped his blade in a circle above his opponent's blade and head, and drove it into the space where his neck met shoulders. The fight was over, and Ka'an's experience had won out.

Ka'an's blade never made purchase. The Beast lunged forward, bent low with the knee of his front leg and at the waist, ducking Ka'an's circular attack while simultaneously folding his sword arm and driving his elbow under Ka'an's arm, just below his armpit, were his ribs were most vulnerable. The blow stopped his momentum suddenly, as the youth stepped forward with his rear leg, spinning in front of and across his body, pulling the now trailing sword arm across Ka'an's chest, slicing through his armor and drawing a deep gash across his chest.

By the time his brain caught up with the maneuver, the Beast was almost standing behind him. Ka'an turned and stumbled back, as his right arm began to go numb, and his breathing was labored, he realized he had several broken ribs.

Again the Beast did not press his advantage. As Ka'an's sword fell to the ground from his numb hand, the Beast simply stuck his sword in the ground by it's tip and looked at Ka'an in that strange way again, with his head canted to one side.

Growling fiercely, Ka'an drew his dagger awkwardly with his left hand. The Beast actually shook his head, as if to say no to what he was thinking.

Enraged, Ka'an rushed forward, his left arm cocked low, as if to deliver an underhand thrust to the Beast's mid-section; but, in mid strike, he altered his trajectory, raising his arm and sweeping a looping strike that would drive his dagger hilt deep into the Beast's neck.

The Beast stepped back with his right foot, raising both hands. His right forearm blocked the strike, but instead of counter attacking with his left, the Beast used it to also grab Ka'an's arm, locking on to his wrist. Ka'an began to stumble forward, thinking his rush had overwhelmed his opponent, as the Beast began to fall directly backwards to the ground. Far too late, Ka'an realized his mistake.

As the youth continued to roll onto his back, he lifted and shot his hips forward, bringing his legs up and straddling Ka'an's arm. With one leg over his neck, and the other over his chest, the Beast arched his body and drove them both to the ground on their backs as a puff of dust rose from the arena floor. Applying incredible strength, the Beast continued to arch his back, and with a pop that could be heard to the highest seats in the arena, dislocated Ka'an's left elbow.

Rolling into a backwards summersault, the Beast stood watching Ka'an. Who attempted first to roll to his right, and push up with his right arm, only to find his ribs couldn't take the strain. He then tried to roll to his left, but his dislocated arm was of no use in finding his feet. And that is when the horn sounded, ending the match.

The Beast walked past Ka'an, collecting his weapons, never looking at him or acknowledging the fervor of the crowd, and simply walked out of the arena.

* * *

The Jedi Master's bare feet hit the floor of his room on Tython, and he made his way to the refresher. Starring into the mirror, he could not get the scenes of his dream out of his head.

This was the sixth time he had awoken in such a state. It was time, he finally acknowledged, that he speak to Grand Master Shan. Matters were only getting worse, and it was obvious the Force was sending him a message.


	2. Chapter 2

C'yael descended the steps of the Jedi Temple slowly. It was early morning, the primary star was just rising over the mountains, and she enjoyed the warmth it imparted to the cool air. The Jedi Temple on Tython was in a temperate valley, surrounded by mountains. The temple itself was a huge pyramidal building of ancient origin. In front of the building was a huge courtyard like compound. Filled with three or four fighting platforms, as well as several fountains and gardens. It was beautiful and functional for Jedi training.

About halfway down the long staircase, she noted a taxi arriving across the compound. Very early for anyone to come to the temple, unless… She thought to herself; unless they were here for her final trial?

C'yael watched as the being exited the taxi. He was in master robes, though armored from head to toe. At first, she did not recognize who the master was, but eventually she remembered the stories. There is a master, who was a bit of a recluse after the Galactic War ended. Though he had fought valiantly, it was said, during the Battle of Corellia as a Knight, it was many years before he became a Master. And then, he simply was seen very little. Many rumors surrounded the Jedi Master, as no one could remember seeing him outside of his armor, and Jedi seldom wore armor anymore. Most credible of the rumors C'yael felt, was that the master was of a strange alien species, which had very special atmospheric needs, perhaps even to their skin; for if it was just due to breathing, he would simply wear a respirator as many aliens did.

As C'yael reached the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't for the life of her understand why this reclusive Jedi Master was coming to her final trial; she had no dealings with him prior. She was also having difficulty remembering his name; it was like a ghost story told around campfires by children, she had never really thought real, until now.

The Battlemaster stood centered between she and the Master, so they would likely arrive at about the same time. While the Jedi Master was walking purposefully, C'yael was walking slow and steady. However, being Schenor, she was almost a meter taller than most near-humans, and she could see by comparing the Master to the Battlemaster, that they were both slightly under two meters, so her strides were much longer.

* * *

The Jedi Master had arrived at the Temple very early, as he began making his way from the taxi-pad to the temple, he noted the Battlemaster was standing on the raised platform in the center of the compound. As he mounted the stairs to the walkway, he also noted a striking Jedi had descended the steps of the Temple and was making her way towards the Battlemaster.

The Master slowed as he approached, as the size of the alien Jedi became more apparent. He was tall for a near-human, almost two full meters; she was a feline race, and at least half a meter taller than he. She stalked forward, and he realized he used that description because of the incredible grace with which she moved. For a being of such great size, she possessed a presence that was impossible to ignore, and he was sure that many male Jedi found it difficult to be around her.

* * *

Approaching the Battlemaster and the reclusive Jedi Master at the same time, C'yael stopped and bowed; as she prepared to speak, the mysterious Jedi Master's name jumped into her mind.

"Battlemaster, I am ready." She purred, rolling her R's as her species did when speaking Galactic Basic.

"Master Praven, I am honored you came to witness my final trial." She said, canting her head to recognize him.

The reclusive Jedi Master stopped, and his head swiveled from the Battlemaster to C'yael. With his helm hiding his features, she had no way to read his facial expressions, so she reached out with the Force; but, she was unsure what she was feeling from him.

* * *

Praven stood there for a moment, unsure what to say. He had no idea who this Padawan was, nor was he here for her trial. Praven remembered however, how difficult a time it was as one approached ascending from Padawan to Knight, and did not want to unsettle the Padawan, unwittingly sabotaging her trail.

Praven knew that he would not be able to see the Grand Master this early, he wasn't sure why he had arrived at this time, other than his own anxiousness over his dreams. He had planned to spend some time in the archive, and had asked C2-F8 to meet him there to assist. But, it could also be that the Force had something else in mind…

"It is not the only reason I am here, but is obviously why I am so early." He said with the slightly hallow metallic sound his voice had from his helmet. He looked at the Battlemaster as if to begin.

The Battlemaster said "Welcome Master Praven. It has been a long time..."

C'yael was still open to the Force, and the Battlemaster's posture and expression did not represent what his words were supposed to reflect. She was sure he was not only surprised, but was also not happy at Praven's presence.

The Battlemaster had turned his back to Master Praven as he spoke. "Padawan C'yael, you have passed the Trials of Courage, Flesh, Spirit and Insight. Normally the Trial of Skill is first, but as none question your skill with a lightsaber, a more demanding trial than normal was needed to truly test you. As such, we have had some special designs built. More than simple training droids, you will have to dig deeper into your fighting skills to defeat them."

"You will step down to this training platform, and the Trial will begin. You are free to use every combat skill at your disposal. If you are defeated, you will fail. If you win, you will have passed your final trial." The Battlemaster said with finality.

With a feral smile, showing very white pointed teeth, with large incisors both on top and bottom, the Schenor Padawan used the force and leapt onto the training platform from where she stood, a good 20 meters. Flipping through the air, she let her robes fall to the ground and she landed in the middle of the platform without making a sound. Her fur was shiny, jet black, but as she prepared, Praven noted that when the sun hit it just right, you could see a very subtle spotted pattern in it. She had a tight, vest-like armored garment on her upper torso, with pointed shoulder spaulders, leaving the arms bare. She also wore a matching long armored skirt, which hung to the ground; though as she moved, Praven noticed it was actually very voluminous pants. He also noted that the Padawan's lightsaber hilt was at least twice as long as a normal lightsaber designed for two near-human hands. While he attributed some of this to the Schenor's size, as she ignited it, her hands were much wider apart than traditional Jedi styles.

"And so we begin…" the Battlemaster said, as he pressed a button on the console, activating three large droids.


	3. Chapter 3

C'yael's lightsaber ignited as the three droids came online; it's golden light matching the yellow-gold of her eyes. The hilt was longer than normal for Jedi because her style was anything but traditional. Coming from a species of warriors who live by a strict code, and also have an adherence to martial arts as part of their daily lives, C'yael knew how to use a sword long before the Jedi decided to take her in.

Partially because of this, the three droids had been designed just for this purpose, to test C'yael to her core. The first, to her left was two meters tall at least, moving on three pointed legs, with a small body and large flat head, each of it's two arms had two heavy blaster rifles mounted within them. As the droids powered up, this was the first to get off a shot, as it hardly had to move to aim at C'yael.

Barely moving her stance, C'yael only altered the angle and position of her vertical lightsaber slightly, sending the first dual blaster bolts and then the second set, back where they had come from, though the force of the bolts surprised her a moment, as they were as powerful as small blaster cannon mounted on a speeder; regardless, C'yael started to adjust her attention to the other two droids.

However, while the four blaster bolts did land on the droid, they only appeared to score the white paint, leaving carbon burns on the outer armor of the droid, which wasn't even slowed as it began tracking C'yael's movements and targeting her again for another barrage.

"I did not know you took the position of Battlemaster after Jun Seros' disgrace." Praven said.

"Disgrace? Don't you think that's putting it harshly, or do you still believe Sith propaganda?"

"Did not, nor do I now. The Chancellor himself discredited Seros, and we all know that he went against the code by making it personal."

"Did not? Well, we all know that wasn't always true either, was it, Lord Praven?" The Battlemaster said the word 'Lord' as if spitting, and hadn't ever turned in their discussion, watching the Jedi Padawan in her trial the entire time.

C'yael watched as the second droid, directly in front of her started the repulsor lift in it's lower half, and arm-like appendages were extended from it's sides. Obviously based on Imperial Probe Droids, the droid lifted to a height of four meters, as the appendages continued to snake out of it's hull.

By this point, the final droid had launched itself at C'yael. Humanoid in shape with some sort of powered staff, it was at the height of it's arch when C'yael captured the hurtling droid with the Force, and with a flick of her outstretched right hand, sent the droid careening across the platform to crash unceremoniously into the large three legged droid.

This gave C'yael time to focus on the hovering droid, which had it's two tentacle like arms fully extended at this point. The droid started to spin it's center section, and within moments the two tentacles became whirling blades capable of shearing her in half.

Slowly C'yael maneuvered to her right, putting some more distance between herself and the two tangled droids, so she could better strategize her next move. The hovering droid took this as an opening and occupied the central ground of the platform C'yael had ceded to it.

"Tell me of this Padawan; she is obviously unique, as this is no Trial of Skill a normal Padawan would endure."

"C'yael comes to us from her homeworld, in a bit of a trade really. The Shenor are curious about the Jedi, and we about them. One could almost think of this as a student exchange."

"Yet she is to become a Jedi?" Praven asked incredulously.

"As part of the agreement. Much like the Coriellian Green Jedi, she would be allowed to return to her people, and be the Jedi representative for her sector, if she passes the trials."

"An odd agreement. Though the question of if she passes is less and less in doubt."

Finally the two droids had separated themselves from one another, and the humanoid droid was making it's way directly at C'yael, under the hovering droid. C'yael simply moved to keep the humanoid droid between herself and the larger blaster droid, which then could not fire without fear of destroying it's own compatriot. She realized that blaster bolts, and possibly even strikes from her lightsaber would not be enough to easily penetrate the heavy armor of the blaster droid, which was obviously made of some alloy that resisted energy weapons. Perhaps blunt force was needed, kinetic energy…

C'yael had been using the Force to watch the hovering droid's whirling appendages; just before the humanoid droid was passing beneath the hovering droid, C'yael used the Force and reached out grabbing one of the arms of the hovering droid. She used both telekinesis and Force enhanced strength, along with a Force Shield to protect her own arm. Using the energy of the cycling mid-section of the droid to suddenly overcome it's flight parameters, the droid began to fly to C'yael's left. She used the Force and continued this momentum, swinging the droid around in a full circle, as if she had the control end of a whip. With a final flick of her wrist, she snapped her make-shift whip, bringing the now upside down repulsor droid down directly on the large blaster droid with such force, the two droids were obliterated into thousands of droid parts.

The humanoid droid took this moment to launch itself directly at C'yael. Having only her off hand at the bottom of the long hilt, the droid found it easy to bat her lightsaber aside with it's staff. It then reversed it's motion, bringing the staff's energized end down in a diagonal stroke, which would connect on C'yael's left ear, continue down her neck and destroy her shoulder; if it didn't end the fight, it would make it's end more near. While surprised by the droids deduction, tactics and speed, the droid was now engaged in a melee duel with C'yael, and she smiled.

C'yael allowed her lightsaber to list to the left, not fighting to keep it vertical. She then used her free hand to deflect the incoming staff, connecting just to the center of the energized end. She turned her body, stepping towards the droid, putting her back to it's chest. As the droid's staff struck the ground harmlessly, C'yael grabbed the top of her lightsaber hilt with a reverse hold, keeping the lightsaber pointed towards the droid, along her right side. With a circular motion of her hands, she rotated the lightsaber up and cleanly severed the right arm of the droid.

This skillful maneuver did come at a price however, as the droid allowed it's powered staff to drop to the ground with it's severed arm, and used it's now free left arm to direct a blow to C'yael's mid-section, under her left arm, in the lower ribs, that sent her careening across the platform.

"So sure are you?" The Battlemaster asked mockingly.

"Yes, actually." Praven replied evenly.

"These droids are based on new Republic Battle Droids, taken from the best designs from the Galactic War. The surprising way she used one against the other was an unanticipated strategy to be sure, but the final droid has learned from these tactics, and is now better equipped to defeat her." The Battlemaster said with finality, as if the decision had already been made.

"You do not believe she can win?" Praven both said and realized at the same time.

"I was not the one who designed her trials, I only carry this one out."

As C'yael regained her feet and her ready stance with her lightsaber vertically in front of her once more, turning to face the droid, she was shocked to see it's left arm split into two parts and one rotate across it's chest to replace the severed right arm. While the two arms now looked smaller, with only two fingers and a thumb, and less robust, as it picked up it's powered staff, it now had two arms again…

The droid then made several motions with it's fingers, manipulating buttons on it's staff. One of the energized ends de-energized and the staff elongated, the end which still had power elongating as well. Suddenly the droid dropped into a very low fighting stance, with it's arms at the end of a much longer pole with a powered tip, more like a spear now than a staff.

While the droid had adjusted and was preparing to start anew, C'yael was beginning to sweat. The blow to her side hurt painfully, and she realized her mistake was that while her maneuver severed one of the droids arms, it had no pain receptors, nor did it flinch at the loss of an appendage. Her elation at the early defeat of the first two droids, clouded her judgment of how easy this trail was going to be.

The droid began to circle to it's left, and C'yael fell into even pacing to her left, as the opponents sized each other up again. The droid began by dropping low as it stopped circling, sliding the shaft of the powered spear through it's front hand and increasing the breadth of it's hold on the shaft while raising the tip higher into the air. Just as C'yael began to move forward to attempt an attack, the droid shot it's legs together, sliding the shaft through it's forward hand again as it brought it's hands together, lowering the tip and shooting the spear forward. It's sudden increase in reach surprised C'yael, and the tip of the spear clipped her right shoulder, as she was too slow to react with her block.

The droid stepped forward with it's front leg and spread it's stance and hold on the spear again. Using it's front arm and hand as a fulcrum, the droid used it's rear hand to lever the tip directly towards C'yael's face. While her block was strong enough to prevent the spear tip from moving towards her face, she had to turn and give ground, to have enough leverage to keep the spear tip from pressing against her.

"The conclusion was never really in doubt." Said the Battlemaster.

"Perhaps."

The droid stepped forward with it's rear leg, again using it's front hand as a pivot, bringing the short end of the spear directly up behind C'yael's head, in a strike that would render her unconscious at least.

The Force however, was strong with C'yael, and she had seen this maneuver in her mind's eye microseconds from when it was executed. Lunging with her forward right leg, her lightsaber followed the circular pattern of the retreating spear tip. Dropping low in her stance, the blunt end the droid expected to strike her with sailed over her head, and she rotated her hips, shifting her weight and now lunging with her left leg, her lightsaber always directly in front of her torso, she drew it directly across the droid's body horizontally, slicing it cleanly in two.

C'yael drew her legs together, with her back to the droid, as it fell to the ground in pieces.

"Whomever it was that had designs on her not passing, will need a new plan I think." Praven said evenly.

The Battlemaster stood in silence, his back to Praven; it was quiet for some time.


	4. Chapter 4

C2-F8 had waited for his master for some time, before Praven arrived. While the gold anodized protocol droid looked fairly non-descript other than not having the raised frame around it's head of a standard C2 series, few knew that the droid was actually partially cobbled together with several parts from a BAF-300 Heavy Battle Droid, unless you knew where to look, or could see the programming of it's VerboBrain.

"Master, I have not started the research you needed from me, as I was not clear on the parameters."

"I understand Fate, I am sorry I was late; it was unavoidable."

"Absolutely master. How can I help you today?"

"Begin a species study; I do not know the name, their homeworld or sector. They are large, at least 2.5 to 3 meters, heavily muscled and humanoid. They have very long, black hair, worn in braids generally. Boney ridges above their eyes, their skin is covered in a fine fur, and they have large flared noses. They fight in gladiatorial games, with similar, archaic armor and weapons."

Praven paused, "I need to speak to the Grand Master, and there is a ceremony I did not expect to attend, so I will be some time. I will check on your progress when I return."

"Of course master. Anything else?"

"Not at this time."

* * *

Praven was uncomfortable in the grand hall. The high vaulted ceiling and wide room was awash in color; both from the high windows, and the many people who were now in it. It had been a very long time since he was around many people at all, least of all those who knew who he was, and wondered about his presence. The stares and whispers did nothing to calm him.

The Grand Master was finishing the ceremony, slicing the Padawan braid from C'yael's head and bidding her to stand as a Knight of the Jedi.

Praven was disquieted by the wince of pain C'yael showed as she gained her feet. The blow she took to her side and shoulder was serious and obviously painful. Praven did not like the politicking going on here, and had trepidation at C'yael's ascension; feelings from the Unifying Force that her path was going to be as much due to other's interference as her own steps or missteps.

* * *

"The Grand Master will see you now." Was all the unnamed Jedi said to Praven.

"So Master Praven" Satele began, "It has been a long time since you have joined us here at the temple; what draws you out?" The Grand Master's quarters were basic and simple, in keeping with her personality. While almost ten years had passed since the end of the Galactic War, Praven couldn't see the time in her face or physique. Perhaps the lines were a little more drawn around her eyes, and there may have been a bit more grey in her hair, but she was still petit and trim, with that soft human face, the eyes set slightly apart and angled. He was happy to see her.

After Praven had recounted his dreams and concerns over what the Force was telling him, Grand Master Shan was quiet and thoughtful.

"Well, first, thank you for bringing these concerns to me directly. As always, I am sorry for the way you are treated, and wish that those who know who you are could see past your species, and those who do not, would not be tempted by the fear of the unknown. Are you more comfortable in the armor now?"

"It has grown on me."

"What are your thoughts about where this vision is leading you Master Praven?"

"Truly, I am unclear Grand Master. I have asked my droid to begin a study to try to determine the species in my dream, so that I might find where these events are unfolding. As I said, I wished that I felt we had more time, but these visions are from the Living Force I am sure, and as such are happening now. I fear that before we tease out the information, whatever the conclusion of these visions portend will have already transpired."

"Well, make haste then. I support your activities and will make it an official mission for you so you will have all our resources at your disposal. What else do you think you'll need?"

"At this point, I do not know; I just do not have enough information. Once I know more, I will of course keep you informed."

"Very well Master Praven. May the Force be with you." After a moment, Satele said, "Why do you linger Master, do you have additional concerns you have not voiced?"

"Grand Master, the Padawan who became a Knight this morning… I witnessed her final trial just as I arrived."

"Yes…"

"The Battlemaster, he inferred, well, really it was stronger than that; that she was not meant to pass."

"In a time of war, some things are easier. Who the enemy is seems obvious, your example notwithstanding. Peacetime, is much harder to navigate I am afraid."

* * *

Many days later, C2-F8, known colloquially as Fate, hurried to his master's temporary chambers at the temple.

"Master, I believe I have found them!" Fate nearly yelled as he burst into his master's small room.

Master Praven was without his armor, his red skin bare to the waist. He wore a simple skirt, and was covered in sweat, as he went through various physical exercises to condition his body, mind and spirit.

"Let's hear what you have." He said simply, as he stopped his exercises, breathing hard and wiping sweat from his face to regard the droid.


End file.
